1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phosphorus-containing polyarylene ethers and sulfides modified by reaction with mono-, di- or polyamine functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyarylene ether materials which can contain a variety of divalent activating groups, including the phosphine oxide group, are shown or suggested and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,837 and 4,175,175, for example. These polymeric materials are said to be characterized by excellent high temperature resistance, toughness and stability and each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference for their teachings. German Offen. No. 3,521,125 contains a disclosure of the following phosphorus polyoxyarylene repeating units (where Ar stands for phenyl): ##STR1##
The repeating unit ##STR2## is shown in a literature reference abstracted in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 108, 95027z (1988). Each of the above are incorporated herein to illustrate the phosphorus-containing polyoxyarylene materials which are to be reacted with the amine functionality in accordance with the present invention. As known in the art, these polymers are soluble in a number of solvents including tetrahydrofuran, chloroform, methylene chloride, dimethylsulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, and dimethyl acetamide. Soluble polyarylene ether phosphine oxide materials, for example, can be prepared by reacting a bisphenol with a halogen-substituted tertiary arylphosphine oxide of the type shown in German Offen. No. 3,532,359, namely ##STR3## as shown in Example 1 hereinafter.